


Maybe Tomorrow

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following prompt on pacificrimkink:</p><p>"Hannibal/Newton, masturbation--Maybe it's that the man knows his kaiju remains, maybe it's that Newton likes to be treated roughly - whatever it is, Newton has the hots for Hannibal. But how the hell do you proposition someone like that for sex? So he just fantasizes about all the things he'd like Hannibal to do to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Tomorrow

It hadn't started until after the fact.

When Newt was actually in Hannibal Chau's den of criminal iniquity, getting threatened and intimidated and almost eaten and stuff, he had been genuinely scared. He hadn't enjoyed it. (Except for the part where he got to see lots of Kaiju specimens. That part was all right.)

After the fact, though (and after saving the fucking world and all that), once he had time to relax, he had thought back on his encounters with Chau, thought about that big, scary dude towering over him and ordering everyone around...and it had turned him on a little.

OK, more than a little.

It would have felt morbid to be so aroused by Chau if he were actually dead, so it was a good thing that the big guy had turned up at the PPCD headquarters just a little while after the Breach had been closed. He had strutted in, cocky and angry, asking about his shoe. Everyone had thought he was crazy except for Newt, who had immediately apologized and scrambled back to his lab to retrieve the gold-plated monstrosity. You didn't keep Hannibal Chau waiting.

"Thanks, kid," Chau had said when Newt had handed the shoe back. "Were you going to sell the gold by weight, or just sell the whole goddamn shoe as final Kaiju attack memorabilia?"

"I...I dunno. I just took it," Newt had stuttered. (Since when did he stutter? He _never_ struggled with talking!)

"Well, thanks for holding onto it for me. Hey, if you get any money from your role in all this, remember that I got you the Kaiju brain, so I get a cut, all right? Here's my number. Don't let it get around." Chau had handed Newt a weird gold business card with his symbol and a phone number on it, and Newt was pretty sure that he had actually blushed.

Despite the fact that he had Chau's phone number and possibly even had a few excuses to call him, Newt knew that there wasn't really a good way to let Chau know that he was frantically lusting after him. It wasn't like he could just call him up and say "Hey, I want you to be my sugar daddy?", could he?

So Newt only let himself think about Chau when he was alone in the shower. Alone in his very long, hot showers. He was probably solely responsible for half of the Shatterdome's water expenses at this point, because he liked thinking about Chau _a lot_.

Tonight was no different. He climbed into the shower stall, got the water going, and then his thoughts started flowing as well.

His first thought, of course, was usually pondering if what they said about guys with big feet was really true. Chau had very big feet, as well as big...well, _everything_. Big, strong, rough hands, and a tall, solid body. He looked really fit for sort of an old guy. He could probably pick Newt up. Maybe with just one arm. It would be easy for him to push Newt up against the wall, hold him up and kiss him, tongue-fucking his mouth while his big, thick fingers got all tangled up in Newt's T-shirt...

And there he was with the jerking off, again. He was like a horny teenager lately.

Newt leaned back against the shower wall, closed his eyes, and decided to live with the shame as he continued to stroke his cock.

Chau was always rough with him in his fantasies, just as he had been in real life, but with this edge of tenderness to it that made him melt. He imagined Chau ripping his clothes off, then slowly tracing all the lines of his tattoos with his thick tongue until he was moaning and shaking. He imagined Chau shoving him roughly to his knees, pulling out his big cock, and ever-so-gently tilting Newt's head back, pressing at the corners of his lips to urge his mouth open to receive it. Most often of all, he imagined how Chau would fuck him.

Despite his limited experience with guys, Newt could imagine so many different ways that he would let Hannibal Chau take him. Against a wall while he scrambled to stay up and put scratches down Chau's back. Spread out on one of Chau's big king-sized bed with silk sheets, all helpless with his legs open and Chau's heavy weight pressing down on him. In the back of a limo, sitting up in Chau's lap and riding him while Chau grunted and groaned and put bruises on his hips with the tight grasp of his hands. In the middle of Chau's lair, with people watching, but he wouldn't even care, he'd just moan and beg for it anyway, he couldn't stop it...

This was usually the point where he started coming all over himself.

When he was finally able to stand up straight without his knees buckling, Newt forced himself to turn off the shower, dry off, brush his teeth.

And then, as he did every night, he looked at the card. The ridiculous gold-plated business card with its gaudy numbers. It had its own place of honor on his desk.

He shrugged and turned off the light, climbing into bed. Who knows? Maybe he would get up the courage to call the number tomorrow night.


End file.
